Fine Line of a Broken Heart
by WriterOfWill
Summary: Hermione got a detention. Nothing big, but you know, IF Malfoy is there.. it can never be good. But why is it that he keeps showing up EVERYWHERE?


Fine Lines of a Broken Heart

Author's Note: I'm sorry to say this, but this will be a short story. I think I'm having quite a bit of fun writing it, but it's not very good. It's Hermione/Draco, my first one about them. (Go me! Whoot whoot!) So, let me know what ya people thinks! TTFN!

Chapter One

* * *

It was a horrifying situation. Whatever had happened was caused by lack of oxygen, she was sure.

Maybe even the fact that it had been the first week back at Hogwarts, or maybe some strange and unknown event occurred. Could it even be.. no. Luck had nothing to do with this catastrophe.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes blinked unknowledgeably at Ron, who's face was slowly spreading to a grin.

"That was brilliant!"

"Wh-what?"

Harry stood next to her. He, too, wore a matching display of white.

"Hermione.. we're so proud!"

Within seconds (it seemed, at least), she found herself panting and pressing her back to the door of the girls dormitories up in the Gryffindor Tower. The words 'big mistake' floated into her mind, but were soon abandoned as a giddy feeling of pride clouded in.

"You hexed Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny stared.

"Good work, Hermione! That slime deserved it!"

She had been slapped on the back and pet on the head for this wonderful deed almost all day. Unfortunately, sometime around lunch, a very abused looking Hufflepuff boy ran towards her.

"Where the hell you been running off to? One second you're there, then when I get to where you just were, you're gone again! If I wanted the excersize, I would have done it at my own damn time, thanks!"

He angrily stuffed a note into Hermione's hand.

_On Saturday around 9 pm, go to the Potion's Classroom for your detention. _

_Signed, _

_Professor Snape_

She grumbled. It was Thursday and already she had gotten in trouble. Somehow, she wanted to blame it on the only other two boys who every really got into this kind of stuff; hexing people, yelling, telling lies.

'Or maybe it was just bound to happen anyway.'

Friday, she hoped, would go by slowly.

And it didn't.

"WHAT!"

She stared at Lavender with a look of terror in her eyes.She began to shiver and no matter how close she sat by the common room fire place, she couldn't get the cold out of her skin.

"Draco Malfoy has the same detention as you. Sorry, Hermione. Really, I am."

Harry and Ron stared at her. The few seconds of silence was soon spared for both boys jumped in and started naming out ways of defense.

"Make sure when you do that one, you kind of jerk your wand a little."

"No, Harry, the other one! The tongue sticking to the top-"

"No. The other one is better."

"Oh, did you ever figure that weird one out? Maybe Hermione cou-"

"I'm not testing out any unknown hexes on Malfoy."

The statement sounded final.

"Or you could just go to the Hospital Wing and say you feel sick."

Ron turned quickly back to writing his essay on some mysterious subject he was supposed to have learned earlier that week. (He had been late and had a rather rebellious mind that refused to cooperate.) Her glare lessened not even in the slightest.

"I can't miss detention."

Typical. Harry was about to open his mouth to protest, but girl wits and the above average sixth sense kicked in before he did.

"No, I doubt he'll try anything and yes, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Fine shouldn't be a word. Fine is what the weather is like. Fine is the class of rock or sand. Fine is the sowing of thread together. Hermione wasn't a puffy cloud in the sky, she wasn't some chunk of rock on the ground and she most definitely wasn't a bit of laundry. If anything, she was very annoyed and tired.

"I'm going up to bed."

"Hermione."

"What, Ron?"

"Bring me back a souvenir."

It took her a little to realize he was talking about the up coming detention, but either way..

"What? You want to join me?"

The red seemed to plague his face like an illness.(Of course, that is, once he caught on.) But, like the good old book says, "Once a pervert, always a pervert." Or something like that.


End file.
